They Followed you
by Adeptus Terra
Summary: Babylon 5 crossover. Something has come to Babylon 5, something ancient and terrible with unknown motives. The fate of everthing may change and nothing will be the same. The crossover will remain secret for now. Please Read and Respond.
1. Prologue: Ghosts, Wraiths, and Spirits

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the voices inside my head

* * *

Prologue: Ghosts, wraiths, and spirits

_"There are things in the Universe billions of years older than either of our races. They are vast, timeless, and if they are aware of us at all, it is as little more than ants and we have as much chance of communicating with them as an ant has with us. We know. We've tried and we've learned that we can either stay out from underfoot or be stepped on. They are a mystery and I am both terrified and reassured to know that there are still wonders in the Universe, that we have not explained everything."_

_-Ambassador G'Kar_

**Babylon 5, Level Brown 9**

There were two lurkers wandering the depths of Brown 9 on looking for a place to stay, or maybe some unfortunate soul for them to spread their own misery to. Why they came to Babylon 5 is unknown, maybe they were looking for work, maybe they had work but the offer dried up before they arrived, or maybe they were ex-soldiers, but in the end it didn't really matter, they were lurkers. The dredges of society on Babylon 5, the ignored and often leading short, painful lives, a sad fact of life on Babylon 5, but a fact none the less. In the end these two men would act as harbingers of something far greater than they could ever hope to be, maybe their deaths would mean something in the end.

The two lurkers turned a corner into one of the more unused areas On Brown 9 when they saw something, and the terror in their eyes signaled that they knew they stumbled across something terrible. It was several pale figures working on some strange and alien device, and a masked figure lifted a large looking alien weapon pointed it at the men, and before they had any real chance at escaping two white bursts emerged from the masked figure's weapon and struck the two lurkers in the back. Where the white bursts had hit there was a red mist and the two men fell into four different locations, everything from their waist to their upper rib cage sprayed all over the deck around them.

One of the other alien figures finished what she was doing, turned to the masked figures and spoke in a soft, almost song like voice, "The gate is prepared, we must leave now." After she said the others that had been working on the strange alien device she called the gate entered the gate and vanished both from site and from the station, they were then followed by the silent masked figures and then she spoke again, "Fade from view, till you are needed again." The device seemed to simply fade away, and then the female alien took a step forward to where the gate once was and vanished. Leaving the only sign that anything had happened at all was the mutilated corpses of the two lurkers.

**Minbari Ambassadorial Suite, Green Sector**

Delenn of Mir, Minbari ambassador to Babylon 5, member of the Grey Council, shifted in her sleep as the strange alien artifact in down-below activated and whisked away the strange aliens that had installed it. As she shifted she dreamed of an event over ten years past, during her people's war with the humans.

_She stood in the council chamber of the Grey Council, watching the few Earth battleships struggle against a Minbari Fleet. The Humans had fled the colony they were protecting, escorting several refugee ships and were now attempting to hide in this system, an unnamed system with no habitable planets. She knew in her heart that in the end it would be in vain, Lenonn was dead and nothing could stop the war now, nothing short of the eradication of the humans. And even as she watched the human warships open fire on the Sharlins and Tinashi in the fleet but only the rare lucky shot actually managed to hit and even then it wasn't enough to damage the ships. It would be another slaughter, and more blood would stain Delenn's hands._

"_These humans, we are doing the universe a favor in exterminating them. They are little more than pests, vermin buzzing about, through their pointless little lives." Satai Coplann of the Warrior caste said with contempt in his voice._

_An utterance, to low to hear the words came from one of the worker Caste members, one who had always been against the war, but before he was confronted over the statement he raised his hand and pointed at the planet in the holoscreen the Grey Council surrounded themselves with. "What is that?" He then said._

_As the council turned its attention to where the Worker Satai was pointing the screen changed to enlarge the object he had noticed. The objet in question was blue, sleek yet rounded at certain points, and it seemed to have fins coming off the back. It also seemed to flicker and shift slightly and constantly, it was strange and definitely not human._

_As the Grey Council observed the strange ship it turned, as if it was watching the battle. It sat there watching the battle till the Earth Warships were destroyed and the Sharlins turned toward the civilian ships. It was then the something happened, a voice in their heads, a terrible and inhuman voice that seemed to echo across millennia. __**"We pity you. You kill and kill and destroy yourselves all for the sake of one man. He would be ashamed. We give you this one warning, leave this world now and never return or you will die."**_

_As the voice faded one of the Sharlins turned and started to move toward the strange alien vessel. Before any of the Grey Council could even discuss what the message meant the Wind Sword Sharlin opened fire. The antimatter cannon fired and passed right through the flickering ship without damaging it. The strange ship's reaction was immediate, thousands of darts of light emerged from the ship, peppering the Sharlin, destroying it utterly. In the aftermath of this act the surviving refugee ship managed to escape through a jump gate._

_The holoscreen froze and Delenn turned to find the Grey Council gone and at the center of the circle they once stood in was the Vorlon Kosh. "Leave this place. They are beyond you. Go, leave, Now."_

Delenn woke with a shock, everything in the dream had transpired exactly as she remembered, up until the end. Kosh didn't show up, and that one ship destroyed the entire fleet except for the Valen'tha. She knew they had hit the strange ship, but she had no idea how much damage they managed to do before the Valen'tha was alone with it. Then it was gone, it had vanished in a flash of white light. The Grey Council had concluded afterward that they had encountered a ship of the First Ones and classified the battle.

Delenn rose from her inclined bed and quickly dressed in her robes. Once she was properly dressed and left her room with clear intent in her step. And that intent brought her to the alien sector and Ambassador Kosh's quarters. Just as she was about to chime the door when it opened and Delenn took that as an invitation and walked into Kosh's quarters. Once inside she looked at Kosh in his encounter suit as his eye hole narrowed. "You were in my dream," Delenn said, though it was more of a question, "I must know, who were they?"

With a slight tilt of the encounter suit's head and a widening of the eye hole Kosh said in his chime like voice filtered through his translator, "Wraiths, standing vigil for a dead world."

"But, who were they?" Delenn asked, though when the door reopened behind her she knew that she would get no further answers from the enigmatic Vorlon. She started to walk out of Kosh's quarters when she heard the chime like voice once again. The words that followed would keep Delenn rooted to that spot outside Kosh's quarters for several minutes after Kosh's door snapped close. It was not a riddle or a cryptic message; it was clear, concise, to the point, and very Un-Vorlon like. A feeling of dread and horror that she could not explain were created by three, simple words.

"They followed you."


	2. 1: Ghost Stories

**Chapter 1: Ghost Stories**

**Babylon 5, Dark Star**

"Tell me Mr. Garibaldi, do you believe in ghosts?" Ambassador Londo Mollari of the Centauri republic asked the man standing behind him at the bar.

"Is that what you called me down here for Londo? What kind of question is that anyway, of course I don't believe in ghosts," Chief of Security Michael Garibaldi said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Make no mistake Mr. Garibaldi; there are ghosts in this universe. I know, because my people encountered them on a planet called Hadria, it was, and probably still is, inhabited by a surprisingly advanced race called Exodites. They appeared at first glance to be agrarian and semi nomadic, less advanced than even the Narns." Londo Mollari said, though he was more than a little drunk at the time.

"Look Londo, I really don't have time for this," Mr. Garibaldi said with a wave of his hand.

"Then you should make some time Mr. Garibaldi, because I can tell you this: those men in Brown Sector that were killed the other day, they were killed by Ghosts, oh yes. Now, I will tell you my story and I'll even buy you a chemically inoffensive drink. But sit down and listen, I don't want to have to tell this story more than once." Londo said with a chuckle.

That got Mr. Garibaldi's attention, Franklin still had no idea what had killed those men, and Commander Sinclair wanted to know anything about it. Rumors had spread like wildfire across the station, and even the Yolu were nervous, and that was not a good sign. Taking a seat next to Londo he said, "Alright then, tell your story, but make it quick. The _Ingati_ is scheduled to arrive soon and Sinclair wants both of us there to be there to pay respect to the Minbari."

"Yes, yes. Now where was I, oh yes the Exodites. If the histories are correct, it was five hundred years ago after all, they domesticated what they called Dragons. Though I believe on your world I believe they were called Dinosaurs." Londo paused to take a drink and seeing the disbelieving look on Garibaldi's face Londo shrugged. "Believe what you will, but they rode giant lizards. We conquered them easily; they didn't really put up a fight. We were arrogant, but that should have been a warning. We, the Great Centauri Republic turned that world into a breadbasket, in order to help feed the ever growing Centauri Republic."

"We ruled that world for barely a year when the raiding began. Patrols on a dozen worlds would vanish, and when they were found they had been killed in the same manner as those men in down below, sliced to ribbons, or torn apart by razor sharp disks, sharpened down to a molecular edge. And shipping convoys would be destroyed, and we never could figure out who was doing it. It was like trying to catch starlight." Londo shook his head and took another drink.

"And then something terrible happened, a group of these ghosts appeared in the Emperor's Throne Room. Five cloaked figures led by a single female ghost wearing a tall helmet and black robes, and she was the most terrifying. They did not walk in Mr. Garibaldi; they simply appeared, out of nowhere. She, the ghost with the helmet, ordered us to leave Hadria, or Centauri Prime would burn. When some of the nobles laughed at her, she waved her hand and they died, their souls torn clean from their bodies. She said we had been warned, and then they were gone, vanished into the ether, never to be seen again. The Emperor ordered us out of Hadria, then and there, and decreed that the Republic would never again set foot on that world. And no Emperor to date has over ruled that decree, and gods willing, no Emperor ever will."

"The raiding did not stop though, it continued for two more years, not a day went by that those ghosts didn't attack us somewhere, and then, just like that, they stopped. We never heard from them again, but for two years they froze the Republic in their icy grip of death. Those they killed were lucky, it was the ones they let live that suffered, though, on that subject the records don't elaborate. Terrible things roam the dark places of the universe, and those ghosts are among them. And if those poor souls in Brown sector are any indication, their eyes are gazing on us now. And if that is true may the gods have mercy on us, because the ghosts won't. " Londo finished off his drink, seemingly unaware that the bar was a lot quieter now then when he began his story. Putting his glass down he tapped on the tapped the counter and said, "Another one."

Mr. Garibaldi shook his head at that, finished off his water, stood and said, "That's some story ambassador, ghosts and dragons. Though I'm not entirely sure how that will help in the investigation, I'll be sure to keep it in mind, Ambassador. Oh, and remember to show up for the arrival of the Minbari Shai Alyt's Memorial tour." Once he finished speaking he gave a polite bow with his head and walked out of the bar.

"Yes, yes. I'll be there, my good friend." Londo said with a laugh as Mr. Garibaldi walked off and Londo returned to his drink. Taking a good sized drink Londo muttered, "They are coming here, eventually, everyone comes here."

**Commander Sinclair's office, Babylon 5**

Sitting behind the desk in the room was Commander Jeffery Sinclair, commander of Babylon 5, on the other side were three people, his XO, Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova, his chief Medical Officer Steven Franklin, and his Chief of Security Michael Garibaldi. Looking at his senior staff Commander Sinclair said, "The Minbari will be arriving later today, and I need answers. Some kind of alien weapon is used to kill two lurkers, and the rumors spread even faster than usual, Michael, tell me you got something."

Mr. Garibaldi shook his head and said, "Not really, I talked to my contacts in the Alien Sector, and they know next to nothing."

Lt. Commander Ivanova interrupted him at the point, "Next to nothing? So they knew something."

"Well, let's see. The Markab claim that, and I quote, 'agents of a laughing god' did it. Not their laughing god, because I am fairly certain they don't have one." Garibaldi said before being interrupted again, this time by Doctor Franklin.

"Actually, I think that they do."

"Not my point and getting back to the matter at hand, the Yolu. According to them it was clowns, although, I suspect that is probably a translation error. And that brings me to Londo, who said it was ghosts, he told me a nice little story about ghosts and raiders, but he did give me some names I intend to run down. Next on my list are the Minbari and the Vorlons, though I am not expecting much, from either of them." Garibaldi said with a hint of annoyance clear in his voice.

Commander Sinclair nodded and began to speak, saying, "Alright Michael, find out what you can, now as to the Minbari…."

**Babylon 5, Zocalo**

Alisa Beldon was running through the Zocalo after having stolen some jewelry from one of the shops and was running down the Zocalo, dodging and brushing up against a few people as she attempted to get away from Lt. Commander Ivanova. Though she didn't know it at the time, one of the women she bumped into caused her latent telepathy to activate, and she underwent what appeared to be a mindburst to the telepath Talia Winters. In truth, something else happened.

_It was a vast, dark cavernous expanse that Alisa suddenly found herself in. Off in the distance she could see the rolling red storms of hyperspace, but there was something else, a presence staring back at her, a terrible and sadistic presence and it terrified her to the point that she screamed with all her soul. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and out of the corner of her eye she bore witness to an incredibly pale woman with striking red hair and a strange device around her chin. She spoke, her voice was soothing, yet cold, though what she was saying was oddly reassuring, "__**Sleep child, you will remember none of this."**_

As Talia and Susan talked over the child and began to pick her up and take her to medlab she was being watched by a woman under an Arabian style headdress and veil, her eyes narrowed and she immediately turned and walked out of the Zocalo. As she walked away, striking red hair came out from underneath her headdress. If anyone cared to observe her, they would have seen her head to the Alien sector.

**Babylon 5, Docking Bay**

It had been a tiring couple of days for the crew of the station, but everything seemed to turn out fine in the end, except for the two dead lurkers in down below. Mr. Garibaldi had no intentions of letting that go, though he did discover that the Minbari knew nothing, and Kosh simply didn't talk to him. He was seeing Neroon off now, but someone else was leaving now as well, Alisa Beldon. Talia and Susan were seeing her off and talking with her, though at the entrance of the bay two other figures stood. One was easily recognizable, he was Ambassador Kosh, the other wasn't, and it was a red haired woman wearing dark robes, an Arabian style headdress, and a veil.

"She glimpsed my mind, and She Who Must not be Named noticed her in return." The woman in the headdress said, in a cold, yet almost echoing voice.

"It will… be handled." Was all that came from Kosh's encounter suit.

"Good. Expect me to return when they are ready." With that said the woman in the Arabian style headdress turned and left. She would vanish off the station within the hour, though no records show her ever coming on board or getting off, she came and went like a ghost.

"They are coming," Kosh said with a tilt of his head and a narrowing of his eyepiece. Though this statement was overheard by Susan Ivanova and Talia Winters, leaving them with confused expressions as Kosh turned and walked out of the waiting area.

* * *

**AN1: To Samael, no it is not H.P. Lovecraft, not exactly anyway. Lovecraft was clearly an influence in the Race and source material I chose to use in this crossover. Those who know the source material well enough will recognize some of the terms I used in this chapter.**

**AN2: To JovianJeff, yes everything will become clear, maybe with this chapter, maybe the next, but everything becomes clear with time. Also, the battle the Delenn dreamed of wasn't the Battle of the Line, it was a different, unnamed battle that happened a year before the Battle of the Line.**


	3. 2: Willing Exiles

**Chapter 2: Willing Exiles**

**Yedor, Minbar**

Alisa Bendon had lived in the Capital City of the Minbari federation for a little over a week, having come to Minbar directly from Babylon 5. Though once she got to Minbar she heard the news from the Earth Alliance, which while not commonly heard news, was feed into the house she was given. Alisa wasn't sure if she would call it a house though, given that it was carved out of the crystal growing from the ground, it was pretty though.

She was still getting accustomed to living in her new crystal house when the door chimed; she had a guest, which she thought was odd. Granted she figured a telepath would come by to help train her, but she thought it was still kind of soon for that to happen. Never the less Alisa went to the door and saw three figures standing there. The three figures were a man in brownish green robes, with the hood up, a woman in flowing black robes, white hair, and a strange device on her chin that went up around her head like a helmet, and a Vorlon. The site of them was very shocking to Alisa, and she was still standing there in shock when the man in the robes spoke, "May we come in Alisa, we have much to discuss."

Blinking in surprise and confusion Alisa backed up and invited them in with a wave of her hand, the ability of speech still lost to her. She guided them into a meeting room type of place that had been set aside on the room for when she would help people with her telepathy and motioned for them to sit down. The man in robes and the strange woman both took a seat on a couch, or at least what Alisa called a couch. The Vorlon remained standing, and Alisa wasn't sure if they even sat down in the first place.

"Um, what can I do for you? Wait, uh, first can you tell me who you are? I'm kind of new at this." Alisa said nervously as she took a seat herself.

Strangely enough it was the Vorlon who spoke first, "Willing exiles, sacrificed to the Circle."

After the Vorlon said that, and while Alisa was still in shock from hearing a Vorlon actually speak the hooded man lowered his hood, revealing a man that Alisa recognized, Commander Jeffery Sinclair. With a warm smile on his face he said, "To be entirely honest with you Alisa, a lot has happened lately, and I am not aware of everything, and to be honest with you, I am not sure I ever will be. However, I have been told that I am to train you to be a ranger."

The woman raised her hand, indicating that Sinclair should stop talking for the time being, and given what little he knew about her, primarily that a Vorlon was accompanying her. When she spoke, it was like an ancient sadness entered the room, weighing upon all who sat there, "You do not know it, but you came into contact with a powerful mind and it is what awoke your telepathy. We, The Eldar, my people, foresaw this and we decided to aid the Minbari in training you. Do not presume to ask why."

**Babylon 5, Alien Sector, Kosh's quarters**

"How could you let this happen?" The red haired woman in Arabian dress cried out at her encounter suited companion.

"Ah, you seek meaning, then you should listen to the music, not the song," reply Kosh through the vocal unit on his encounter suit.

The woman in the Arabian dress narrowed her eyes as she looked at Kosh, and after a moment she spoke, "Do not play the cryptic parent act with me Kosh Naranek. You may be old compared to the Mon-keigh__on this station, but we still remember your race all those millions of years ago. Flittering about in the trees, singing you mating songs and afraid to fly to the ground. Looking at you now, I can see that you haven't changed much."

The optical hole on Kosh's encounter suit narrowed in anger, no one spoke to him like this and when he spoke it was practically a hiss, "You dare…"

A curt wave of the hand was all that the woman needed to silence the Vorlon, her words now cold as the void itself, "Of course I dare, I am not one of your children to be talked down to. We are the Eldar, and we stand vigil over the dead. Your race had not developed sentience yet when the great enemy of life was defeated in the War in the Heavens, and because of your actions They Could Wake Up! You have forced us to intervene far sooner than we had wanted, there will be repercussions from your inaction."

With that said the woman with the red hair in the Arabian garb turned and left the room leaving Kosh standing there, anger practically radiating off of him. Elsewhere on the station, Talia held her head and dismissed her client, as waves of rage the likes she had never felt before washed over her, and though she couldn't explain it, she suddenly felt as though there was some great force out there, laughing, and sitting on a great throne of skulls. She could not explain it, and she had never been more unsettled in her life.

**Babylon 5, Red 7, Joe's Bar**

Captain Mark Smythe of the IPX survey ship Nimrod was sitting at a bar, drinking. This in and of itself was not unusual, given that it was a bar and drinking was common, the fact that he was drinking alone was something that he did not like and he silently whished that he was instead drinking in the company of a beautiful woman. Well, as Captain Smythe would soon learn, sometimes you shouldn't wish at all, because the result isn't what you would have liked.

He was sitting at the bar, nursing some kind of Centauri drink, and muttering about how he would prefers Human Scotch so much more, when an attractive woman in with red hair, pale skin, and Arabian dress walked up to him and sat down. Once she had sat down she looked at Captain Smythe and said, "Greetings Captain Smythe, my name is unimportant, but know this, I have seen the future, and if you travel to the world you call Kronos, you will find only death, and shall unleash a nightmare you cannot comprehend onto the universe."

Smythe turned his head and looked at the woman and said with a sneer, "Bah, your just some lousy alien, trying to prevent us humans from being the power we are. We got all the right permissions to dig on that rock and nothing you can say will stop that. So go whine to someone else, ya boot licking alien piece of trash."

Given the particular reek on Smyth's breath the woman had little choice but to turn her face away from him. She decided that he had quite a lot to drink, but she had warned him and that was enough, she left him alone now, and she decided that he had better savior that drink, it would be his last.

**Space outside of Babylon 5**

Over the comm. The stern voice of Commander Susan Ivanova could be heard, "Transport Nimrod, you are cleared for gate access, and… my god… Launch all Starfuries, NOW!

The IPX transport Nimrod sailed through space toward the jump gate, it was roughly half way between the station and the gate when something changed, there was suddenly a ship, out there with them, it was white, bulbousy and had a look that was very reminiscent of bone. And it did not look friendly based on how it was standing. Sensors could tell nothing from it, as its stealth field was advanced, far more advanced the Minbari's .

It was over in an instant. Starfuries were still being launched as a bulb of light struck out from the ship and slammed into the Nimrod. From the starting point where it touched the ship, flames and explosions ripped through the Nimrod. And then in an instant the Nimrod was gone, leaving nothing but derbies and a fast moving ball of light in its path. The ball of light kept moving on and over ever comm. In the area, military, personal, and private, a message could be heard, "You failed to heed the warnings. This is the Price. Stay away from the world you know as Kronos, or this will be just a taste."

And then the ship was gone, in a flash of white light.


	4. 3: Truth and Deception

**Chapter 3: Truth and Deception**

**Babylon 5, Dark Star**

Mr. Gregory Pierce, Earth Force Special Investigations, was snooping around and asking a lot of questions about the strange bone like ship that had destroyed the IPX transport Nimrod almost two weeks ago. And if Ambassador Londo Mollari was to be entirely honest, he was downright annoying. All those questions about that ship, and the warning, which apparently no one was aware of, or at least no one he knew, and Londo knew quite a few people. Even Mr. Morden was strangely quiet on the subject, and oddly pale when he was shown a picture. That alone made it worth everything, though Londo was unnerved by anything that could make that man nervous.

"Look, Ambassador, anything you can tell me about this would be extremely appreciated. My superiors would really like to know who it was that killed our people." Mr. Pierce said in an agitated tone.

"Yes, yes Nr. Pierce, I completely understand, but I want you to understand, I am not telling you or anyone else about those damn ghosts. I tell Mr. Garibaldi about them and they show up. So no, I will not tell you anything, I don't want their attention drawn to me. It would likely prove to be very bad to my continued existence." Londo said with a wave of his hand.

The message was clear, and nothing Mr. Pierce could say or do would change Londo's mind. To say he was unnerved would likely be correct, and Mr. Pierce decided that it would be a bad idea to press him at the moment; maybe it would be better to come back when Londo was winning, or drunk. but at least he had given him a lead, Garibaldi. If what Londo said was true then the Chief of security did know something, even if he didn't know it, though Mr. Pierce doubted that. It would make perfect sense of the drunk had lied to him, even if he supposedly had stopped drinking.

Londo watched the man walk out of Dark Star with a small smile on his face as he took another drink and turned to one of the other... he couldn't tell if the individual sitting next to him was male or female, Pak'ma'ra were strange like that. He quickly downed his drink and motioned for another as he said to the Pak'ma'ra, "So, have you heard about this new commanding officer were getting, suppose to be some kind of War Hero, killed a whole lot of Minbari. I think that's a good sign for future talks don't you." The Pak'ma'ra got up and walked away. "Well, nice talking to you too."

**Someplace else**

The woman with Red hair no longer wore an Arabian style of dress, her pointed ears and pale skin now visible for all to see, though that was the norm where she now walked. The white walls were made of a bone like material that seemed to hum with telepathic power and the woman felt more at home here than she ever could have on that Mon'keigh station. She still felt like she needed to clean herself again, the overall feel of that station was filth, but she understood that it was needed, the circle was needed, though not for the reason the Vorlons thought. Her kind used it to prevent something far worse from happening a thousand years ago, but soon the circle would begin a new and then she would move the piece on her board as needed. Vorlon interference would then no longer be a concern, but they still needed to pay in the short term for their presumption.

**Callis 2, Centauri Space**

Centauri politics were complicated, filled with blackmail, scheming, and assassination, and that was just the way that Governor Antino Devro liked it. It's how he got his current position after all, and granted it has seemed to have cursed him, first with the loss of his sons in a shuttle accident, then the loss of his wives to some kind of wasting disease. Terrible tragedy those, but Governor Devro never lost his smile of his sense of humor, though it did grow dark at times, he remained the life of any party he went to or hosted. The only survivor of his immediate family was his daughter, a powerful telepath, who was known to call him a deceiver in the clothes of a great man.

The governor was in his room, ready to go out and give a small speech to his people, he did enjoy doing that so, when he noticed he had a guest. "Why, hello there, and what's your name? I find its very important to know the people who work for me. It makes everything go so much smoother."

"No," the raspy voice said, "I come with a message from your daughter. She wants you to die a slow and painful death."

"Oh, well gosh, that's not very nice. She's just upset that I killed her mother, that's all. Not that you'll ever tell anyone, I mean you seem like the trust worthy type."

The assassin lunged out, thrusting his blade into the governor's chest, where it promptly shattered without even cutting the fabric. Then, faster than should be possible, the governor's hand lashed out and caught the assassin on the chin. The assassin flew across the room and slammed into the wall, now barely conscious The lights flickered for a moment due to the impact and for the briefest of instances the governor looked like he had an almost metallic gold shine to his skin.

"Ah, I do so love the taste of Centauri souls, the light decadence of them makes them so sweet. I'll have to make sure that enough survive that can rebuild so that I can continue to feed. Not that you would know, because I am feeling a tad peckish, I suppose I could stop for a quick snake before ensuring the Emperor gets what he has rightly coming to him. Must keep my subjects digging." The governor then smiled and laughed. The assassin was gone moments later, as if he never existed and the Governor walked out onto the balcony to give his speech to his public.

AN: After far too long, I finally manage to update. Sorry to all who I kept waiting.


End file.
